Hanna get sad news ( via phone )
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's a day during the fall and Hanna Marin sit in the park. Suddenly her phone rings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to JemilyPLLGleek78-10, Kelly Birkelond, Jack XX, Nina Orioles and Gina Takamuza.**

* * *

**Hanna get sad news ( via phone )**

**It's a day during the fall and Hanna Marin sit in the park.**

**Suddenly her phone rings.**

"Hi, Hanna-Boo here..."

"This is Caleb. I'm sorry, but I need to break up with you, baby."

Why?"

Hanna feel sad.

"Because I've found another chick."

"Oh...and who is she?"

"Mona."

"You love Mona?"

"Yes...sorry, Han..."

"What does she have that I do not, Caleb?"

"Kinda hard to explain exactly."

"I thought you did love me. I allowed you to take my virginity. I've given you blowjobs."

"Listen, Hanna. I very much appreciate all of that. You're sweet and funny, but I like Mona more. I hope you and I can still be friends."

"Caleb...I don't hate. That's the truth, still I'd like to know what Mona can give you that I can't..."

"She allows me to...no...I shouldn't tell you that."

"Please tell me."

"No. You'd get angry if I did, Hanna."

"Alright, don't tell me, Caleb."

"Hanna, I am sorry and I truly mean that. I don't wanna make you said. It's just that I feel Mona's better for me."

"Too late, me is already sad."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. I wish things didn't have to be this way."

"Yeah. I hope this is just a dream."

"It is real."

"Caleb, are you sure you love Mona over me? I don't wanna be without a boyfriend..."

"I am sure."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay...guess little me will try to comfort myself then..."

"Hanna, you and I can still be buddies."

"Thanks, but I can do that, not right away. It will hurt too much seeing you and know you're not my man anymore."

"As you wish."

"Eventually I'll try to be your friend though, once I'm over most of the pain and such. Me isn't strong at the moment."

"You're always strong. Hanna, try to look at things from a brigth side."

"Me will try to do that. Won't be easy..."

"Trust me, to break up with you isn't easy for me. You'll still always have a special place in my heart and to leave you for Mona hurts a bit, despite feeling good too."

"Thanks, Caleb. Sweet that you still care and don't just dump me as if I was some lame crap."

"I'd never do such a thing to any girl. That's not my style."

"Good. Since she is my friend...sort of...I guess I should be happy for Mona. She's getting a wonderful guy."

"Okay, Hanna."

"Uh...yeah. Me will try to support you and Mona."

"Sweet of you."

"You know me, I am a sweetie girl."

"Yeah. Have a great day."

Caleb ends the phone call.

Hanna loser her cool, her meorions break down and she begin to cry like a little kid.

"Caleb...he...he...he...broke up with me!" says Hanna, crying.

She doesn't want it all to be true.

Hanna hope she's in a nightmare and will wake up soon and Caleb is still her boyfriend.

2 hours later.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" says Ashley Marin when she enter Hanna's room and sees a very sad Hanna.

"Caleb, broke up with me...for another chick..." says Hanna.

"That's sad. You're very cute so I think he shouldn't have done so." says Ashley.

"Awww...thanks, mommy." says Hanna.

"So, so..." says Ashley as she take a seat next to Hanna and try to comfort Hanna.

"The chick he left me for...is...is...Mona..." says Hanna.

"Oh...Caleb's loss. You're a very sweet sexy girl, Hanna." says Ashley.

"For real...?" says Hanna.

"Yes, girl. You're awesome so no guys should be able to refuse you, trust me." says Ashley.

"Mom." says Hanna.

"I'm here for you, Hanna." says Ashley.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Ashley.

27 minutes later, Hanna and Ashley eat sushi and drink wine.

"Hanna, I'm sure you'll find a new guy soon." says Ashley.

"That's kinda part of the problem. I don't want a new guy. I want Caleb..." says Hanna.

"If he truly prefer Mona, let him be with her." says Ashley.

"I know I should, but I still love him." says Hanna.

"You need to try to move on." says Ashley.

"Guess so. Don't know how though." says Hanna.

"Let that therapist help you again." says Ashley.

"Doctor Sullivan? No, thanks. Me have had enough of such to last a lifetime." says Hanna.

"She seemed nice." says Ashley.

"And she is, but I don't want more therapy." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Ashley.

Almost a week later, Hanna is at the mall when she sees Caleb and Mona making out.

"Ewww!" thinks Hanna, feeling dizzy.

Hanna run into a bathroom and puke a lot.

When she's finally done puking and all, Hanna walk home.

Once in her room, Hanna hug her pink plush bunny for the first time in about a year.

"Little bunny! At least you're always my true buddy forever. Cute." says Hanna, all childish.

Hanna has had her bunny since she was 7 and it is her most beloved toy.

"Awwww!" says Hanna.

Hanna is no longer a kid, but she still love her pink plush bunny.

"Little bunny, you're adorable." says Hanna.

4 hours later.

"Han, is it true that Caleb broke up with ya?" says Aria Montgomery.

"Yes, unfortunately..." says Hanna.

"That's sad." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Hanna.

"Did he explain why he doesn't love you anymore?" says Aria.

"Uh...yeah, he did. He love Mona." says Hanna.

"Mona Vanderwaal...?" says Aria.

"The same. Caleb love Mona more than cutie me..." says Hanna.

"Weird. You're way more cute than Mona has ever been." says Aria.

"Awww. Thanks, Aria." says Hanna.

"No problem, my friend." says Aria.

"Buy me a drink, that can help me forget Caleb for a while." says Hanna.

"I don't think alcohol is the best idea." says Aria.

"Please, Aria. Just a small tropical drink." says Hanna.

"Okay. Cannot hurt, I guess..." says Aria.

Hanna and Aria enter the Grille.

Aria buy a small tropical orange drink with some alcohol in it for Hanna.

"Thanks soooo much!" says Hanna as she give Aria a hug.

"Sure." says Aria.

As a result of the drink, Hanna's heartbreak feel less sharp.

"Yay." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

"Nice. There's the happy Hanna-Boo we all like." says Aria.

"Me is feeling a bit better." says Hanna.

"Good." says Aria.

"Hi, girls." says Emily Fields as she takes a seat next to Hanna and Aria.

"Hi, Em." says Hanna.

"What can I get you, Fields?" says a waitress.

"Coffee and a fish burger, please." says Emily.

"That's no surprise." says the waitress.

2 weeks later.

"Mona, you stole my man!" says Hanna in anger.

"It's not my fault. He was the the one to hit on me..." says Mona.

"Really? I'm sure you did all you could to seduce Caleb, you damn whore." says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, you've got this all wrong. I didn't seduce him. He was the one who started it, trust me, Okay?" says Mona.

"Don't Hanna-Boo me! You no longer have the right to call me by my nickname, Mona." says Hanna.

"You have to listen, Hanna. I'm telling the truth. Caleb started it. He hit on me, not the other way around. Ask him." says Mona.

"Kinda hard to trust your words, since you've been such a liar to me many fucking times." says Hanna.

"Sure, that's true, but this time I speak 100 % truth, girl." says Mona.

"And how can I be certain of this huh?" says Hanna, now sounding and acting almost like Alison did before she disappeared.

"Just ask Caleb and he'll confirm my story." says Mona.

"Fine, fuck-girl." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

"Caleb, how could you allow 'Mona the Whore' to seduce you?" says Hanna.

"She didn't seduce me. I was the one to hit on her first and when she responded to it in a positive way I decided to continue and only then did she start to hit on me in return." says Caleb.

"Really? Then she was telling the truth." says Hanna.

"Did you think she started it...?" says Caleb.

"Yes, of course." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Sorry, Mona. You were right. Caleb did hit on you first. He told me so." says Hanna.

"Yeah...see?" says Mona.

"Okay. I forgive you, Mona." says Hanna.

"Thanks. Does that mean we're buddies once more?" says Mona.

"Almost. We can wrok towards such a goal." says Hanna.

"Cute." says Mona.

"Yeah. And take care of Caleb, he's an awesome guy." says Hanna.

"Deal, Han." says Mona.

"Deal." says Hanna.

"So sweet." says Mona.

Hanna and Mona shake hands, taking a step towards being friends again.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
